thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Croagunk
Croagunk is one of the many Pokémon in The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale. But unlike the others he has INTENSE SWAG. How he became a Meme It all began when Max was showing all his Pokémon cards he had left to Caden and Jeff, then the Croagunk card came and they made fun of how it looks like Croagunk is a black rapper saying "Nigga, you think you can beat mah swag?!" After this, all 3 of them changed their picture to a swagtacular picture of Croagunk. The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Croagunk is in the game and he is going to swag everyone to death. Role in the story Croagunk was going to join Pokémon got Talent with his favorite rap song, The Motto. There were many pokémon there, but Croagunk was the only with swag. A Pichu came up to him and said "Do you want to buy flowers, sir?" Croagunk replied with "Nigga, u ain't got no swag up that bitch. Get yo' shit together." Pichu ran away crying, and everyone laughed because Croagunk's their nigga. Then it was Croagunk's turn to sing; he began to sing and Mariah Kingdra loved it and said "You're going to win this easily!" Then someone in the shadow said "Nope, Ducklett!" A duck came out and took on some swagacular glasses. He sang Firework by Katy Perry and instantly won the show. Croagunk ain't ev'n mad, but those glasses were DAMN fine. And he wanted them. SHIT CROARONE! Moveset Moveset by Cammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Croagunk throws a left hook and then a right uppercut, then kicks outward. Unlike many other neutrals, the kick has KO power at higher percentages. 4%, 5%, 5%. 14% total. Side Tilt - Croagunk winds up and throws a long-ranged poisonous uppercut. Slow for a tilt, but moderately strong. 13%. Up Tilt - Croagunk performs a handstand and quickly kicks upwards. 10%. Down Tilt - Croagunk performs a low spinning kick. 8%. Dash Attack - Croagunk performs a flying knee out of his dash. 10%. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Croagunk lunges forward, elbowing strongly with a poisonous effect. 16%. Up Smash - Croagunk faces the screen, then jumps a small distance and performs a powerful backflipping kick to the area above him. Quick startup, but long ending lag. 18%. Down Smash - Croagunk jabs forward, then spins around, slamming his elbow behind him. 14%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Croagunk performs a quick ‘sex kick’, where he sticks his leg outwards quickly. 8%. Forward Aerial - Croagunk leans forward and chops downwards with a poisonous effect. 10%. Back Aerial - Croagunk turns around and throws a poisonous uppercut, then turns back. 9%. Up Aerial - Croagunk performs a quick sideways chop above his head. 6%. Down Aerial - Croagunk crouches in midair and performs a quick sideways chop to the area below him. 7%. Grab Attacks Grab - Croagunk grabs forward. A poor, short-ranged grab. Pummel - Croagunk squeezes the grabbed enemy while pumping poison into them. A slow pummel. 4%. Forward Throw - Croagunk simply throws the enemy forward. 8%. Back Throw - Croagunk suplexes the enemy, slamming them behind him, and then follows up by dropkicking them away. 6%, 7%. 13% total. Up Throw - Croagunk tosses the enemy up, then powerfully hits them up with a poisonous headbutt. 12%. Down Throw - Croagunk slams the enemy down below him (dealing no damage), then falls down and elbows them. 11%. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Croagunk sits on his hands, then kicks behind him, and then kicks between his arms to attack in front. It then pushes itself back up. 9%. Ledge Attack - Croagunk pulls himself, throwing a low, poisonous hook. 8%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Poison Jab - Croagunk winds up and throws a poisonous punch with a lot of power behind it. It can also be charged for one second. If and only if it is fully charged, the enemy will be poisoned and suffer 1% damage every half second for 5 seconds. If uncharged, there is no poison affect. Uncharged, it deals 8%. Charged, it deals 18%, plus 10% in poison damage, adding up to 28% if fully charged. However, the poison affect can also end prematurely if Croagunk is hit before it ends. Side Special - Venoshock - Croagunk slowly winds up, then leaps forwards to grab opponents. Then, he poisons them, holding them in place. The opponent is hit 5 times, and Croagunk is healed for the same amount of damage he deals. The damage done to the opponent (and healed by Croagunk) starts at 2%, and increases by 3% for every increment of 50% that the opponent’s damage raises by. For example, Croagunk will deal 10% damage to an enemy who is at 0% damage. However, if they are at 150% damage, Croagunk will deal 60% damage to them and heal 60%. However, the move takes a long time to start up, and if Croagunk misses then he is vulnerable for a long time. The move also deals no knockback of any kind. Up Special - Revenge - Croagunk punches upwards powerfully after a bit of winding up, which also propels him upwards. It deals 12%. If he has been hit in the past 2 seconds and he uses the move, however, he goes flying up twice as high and deals twice the damage, thus 24%. Down Special - Sucker Punch - Croagunk takes a stance. If attacked, he will quickly dodge and retaliate with a powerful punch. The punch deals 1.1x whatever the damage would have been if Croagunk was hit. Final Smash - Toxicroak Evolution - Croagunk evolves into Toxicroak temporarily, then flexes before uppercutting with a poisonous wave following his fist, sending all enemies flying into the air and dealing 100%. Croagunk then spins around and leaps after them, body slamming them powerfully to deal 58%. He then dashes at them, using X-Scissor with its newfound claws to slash through enemies and disperse them, dealing 68%. After that, he holds his limbs out, emits long poisonous blades from all four of them, and then performs a series of 17 acrobatic slashes with them each dealing 20%. He then scooping the enemies up in a poisonous rope and throws them onto the ground, causing them to bounce into the air and dealing 32%. Croagunk charges up a Power-Up Punch before dashing forward as they connect with the ground and performing a giant punch for 440%, instantly KOing all opponents. 981% total. Animations Stage Entrance - Croagunk climbs out of a puddle of murky water, making a strongman pose as he stands up. The puddle then disappears. Up Taunt - Croagunk makes his ‘swag’ pose from his Pokémon trading card. Left Taunt - Croagunk strikes a strongman pose, similar to his stage entrance. Right Taunt - Croagunk flexes his muscles downwards, then upwards, grinning at his own strength. Down Taunt - Croagunk grins, cracking his knuckles and clicking his neck. Idle 1 - Croagunk crosses his arms and relaxes slightly, leaning backwards a bit before returning to his normal pose. Idle 2 - Croagunk holds his arms out and moves his head forward, as if trying to egg the enemy on. Palette Swaps Default - Croagunk has dark blue skin, yellow eyes, black and white bands on his chest, and orange cheeks and fingers. Red - Croagunk has dark red skin, white eyes, black and white bands on his chest, and orange cheeks and fingers. Blue - Croagunk has light blue skin, lavender eyes, black bands on his chest, and white cheeks and fingers. Green - Croagunk has green skin, yellow eyes, white and light brown bands on his chest, and brown cheeks and fingers. Other 1 - Croagunk has cyan skin, yellow eyes, black and white bands around his chest, and pink cheeks and fingers. Other 2 - Croagunk has jet black skin, green eyes, red bands around his chest, and lavender cheeks and fingers. Unlockable - Toxicroak-esque - Croagunk has light blue skin, yellow eyes, orange cheeks, and red fingers sharpened to claws. He lacks the bands on his chest. They are replaced by a long black stripe which starts above his mouth, and then falls over his shoulders, makes a ‘ring’ around them, travels down his sides, and then makes a ring around his legs. This is meant to resemble Toxicroak. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Policy Category:Swagtastical People Category:Characters Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Pokemon